Wookiee RCC
Background (wookieepedia) The Wookiees, whose name for themselves translated to the People of the Trees, were a species of tall, hairy humanoids that were inhabitants of the planet Kashyyyk. One of the most noteworthy members of the species was Chewbacca, Han Solo's best friend and co-pilot, who played a vital role in the Galactic Civil War and afterwards. A race of arboreal mammals, the Wookiees lived in treehouses nestled in the canopy of the towering wroshyr trees. Despite their fearsome appearance, they were usually gentle, although they were prone to devastating fits of rage when provoked. A race of towering, hairy bipeds, the Wookiees were one of the most recognizable species in the galaxy. They were renowned for their great strength, their intelligence, their loyalty and their short temper. Due to their appearance, they were sometimes referred to as "walking carpets." The Wookiees of the jungle planet Kashyyyk were shaggy sentient beings whose countenance as considered impressive by many other species.18 They were humanoid in shape, with a head, a torso, and four limbs, and they stood 2.1 meters on average. Their upper limbs, or arms, ended with hands sporting four fingers plus an opposable thumb that allowed them to grab things. Being a species of tree-climbers, Wookiees had a strong back, dexterous hands and thick calve muscles. For the same evolutionary reasons, they also possessed curved retractable claws that sprouted from hidden sheaths in their fingertips with the flex of a muscle. Their heads featured a pair of forward-facing eyes, the color of which ranged from blue to brown, with some individuals having green, yellow, golden or red irises. The Wookiees' nose was very sensitive and would provoke some sort of olfactory delirium in the presence of meat. Additionally, the Wookiee's mouths were filed with sharp fangs that could puncture even the durable scaly skin of the Trandoshans, their ancestral enemies. The Wookiees were also good swimmers, which was reflected by their powerful thighs. But their most striking physical feature in the eyes of the non-Wookiees was their uniform coat of water-shedding hair, the color of which ranged from black to brown according to the subspecies. In fact, the word "Wookiee" was in fact a catch-all term referring to a number of related races that could be distinguished primarly by their fur. The most common subspecies were the Rwooks, who came from the region of Rwookrrorro and whose hair was typically brown, red and chestnut. Although albino Wookiees were rare, they were not unheard of. However, such a birth was generally held to be a bad omen, as white hair did not blend in with the earth tones of their forest surroundings. They breathed oxygen from Kashyyyk's atmosphere through their lungs, and were among the variety of species that could develop asthma. Their immense lung capacity allowed them to blow their Kashyyyk clarions, a feat that a Human being could not accomplish. The Wookiees were also susceptible to the Blackwing virus, an infectious viral agent that attacked biological tissue and transformed its victims into zombies. The Wookiee's natural habitat was the canopy of the wroshyr trees. Those towering vegetals existed in over 1,000 different varieties, most of which reached kilometers in height, while some only attained 300-400 meters. Wookiee families lived in treehouses nestled in the crowns of the wroshyrs. Those dwellings often consisted in circular structures of unpainted wood mounted around the tree trunks, sometimes with several stories and a veranda. The most luxuous and elaborate houses were built directly into the trees. Village were held up by branches only, without the help of repulsorlifts or any other modern technology. Like many other humanoids, the Wookiees had two sexes, male and female. Female Wookiees had six breasts and gave birth to live-born young, with their gestation period nearly a year long. Wookiee pups were large at birth, averaging slightly less than one meter. After birth, a Wookiee grew very fast, fully conscious and able to walk unassisted within one standard year. During the course of maturation, the individual would grow to about 2 meters, with exceptionnally tall individuals attaining 2.3 meters. However, cases of nanism were rumored to exist, and very old Wookiees tended to shrink, becoming as short 1.70 meters. Wookiees were a long-lived people, with a lifespan of several standard centuries. While they outlived many other beings, the Wookiees did not live as long as other species such as the millennial Gen'Dai. The infant Wookiees would remain in the nursery rings, where they learnt how to interact within their society and were taught to appreciate Kashyyyk’s wildlife. At the end of each school day, the parents would take their pups home so they could bring and maintain the sense of family. Later in life, the children would stay home full time with the rest of their kin, and were given their first responsibilities in life in the form of housekeeping chores. Around the age of twelve, the males would perform an initiation ritual that made them enter young adulthood. In most parts of Kashyyyk, incumbents to the coming-of-age ritual had to gather silk fibers from the center of a carnivorous syren plant. In other regions of the planet, young males took the Test of Ascension, known as hrrtayyk in Wookieespeak. During that ceremony, the youth was expected to unlock his rrakktorr, or inner strength, by learning how to survive in the Kashyyyian Shadowlands, the dangerous ground level of the forests. From the age of 18, the Wookiees were viewed as full-fledged adults, and were considered in their prime around the age of 200. Throughout this lengthy period, Wookiees were expected to embrace a career and find a regular source of income so they could marry and to found a family of their own. Subsequently, Wookiees were qualified as "middle-aged" by 301–350, "old" by 351–399 and "venerable" at 400. Elderly Wookiees were normally cared for and admired for their accumulated wisdom. Alignment - Any Attributes - IQ - 3d6, ME - 2d6+3, MA - 2d6+3, PS - 4d6+3, PP - 3d6, PE - 4d6+3, PB - 3d6, Spd - 3d6+3 Size - 6 to 7 ft Weight - 200 to 300 lbs Hit Points - 2d6 + PE + 2d6 per level of experience SDC - 1d6x10 plus OCC and skills Disposition - While wookies have a well deserved reputation for hostility (such as pulling arms off droids or ears off gundarks), they also posses a great capacity for Kindness. Wookies tend to be honourable, rash, loyal, and short-tempered. (text copied from Ultimate alien anthology) Average Life Span - 400 years Natural Abilities - Claws (+1d6 to punches). Heals twice as fast as a human. Rage - Increase all combat stats by 50% for a number of melees equal to a Wookies PE. Once expended the Wookie is exhausted and all combat stats are then halved. Available OCCs - Any Damage - as per PS and skills/OCC Force Ability - rare Standard Equipment - As per OCC Money - As per OCC Habitat - Giant Forests Alliances and Allies - varies Rivals and Enemies - Trandoshans, Slavers